1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting brain injury. More particularly, this invention relates to a noninvasive and atraumatic method for detecting minor traumatic brain injury. This invention also relates to an associated apparatus.
2. Background Information
It is well known that certain contact sports frequently result in injury to the participants. One kind of potential injury that frequently goes undetected is minor traumatic brain injury. (Major traumatic brain injury can hardly fail to be detected even upon cursory inspection.) As minor traumatic brain injury heretofore has been undetectable, the injured sports participant is usually sent back into the fray without treatment of any sort. The injury may be then compounded by further head trauma from forceful engagements ensuing on the field or in the arena.
Minor traumatic brain injury may also be sustained during military conflict. Again, owing to an inability to detect the injury, the injured combatants are returned to the front lines, with the possibility of additional injury to the brain, as well as other organs.
The resulting costs to society are obvious. Multiple minor traumatic brain injuries can give rise to permanent dysfunction and also major injury and the necessity for extensive treatment expenses.